sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 League A season
The 2016-17 SGFA League A season (referred to as SGEnergy League A for sponsorship reasons) was the 38th season of League A, the top professional association football league in St. Gregory. The full schedule was announced on June 27, 2016. The season began on September 30, 2016, and concluded on May 20, 2017. FC Chapman were the defending champions, having won the previous three League A championships. Cape Wells Wanderers, Midland International and Swifton Athletic entered as the three promoted teams from the 2015-16 League B season. Independence won their first League A title on the final day of the season following a dramatic 3-2 home win over Bonneville United, as Álex Castro scored an 89th-minute winner to secure the title. Midland International and Bonneville Juniors were relegated as the bottom two teams at the end of the season. Little Rouge were also relegated following their defeat in a penalty shoot-out to RivalSport in the League B playoff final. Title sponsor The league takes on a title sponsor for the first time in its history and will be known as SGEnergy League A after The St. Gregory Energy Company signed an eight-year naming rights deal in February 2016. Scheduling Regular Monday night matches will return to the schedule for the first time since the 2007-08 season, beginning with Rivergate taking on Banks City on October 3. Banks City will also feature in this season's Thanksgiving Day match, hosting Bonneville Juniors on November 24. Teams For the 20th season, 16 teams will compete in League A – the top thirteen teams from the previous season, as well as three teams promoted from League B. Cape Wells Wanderers became the first club to secure promotion following a 2-0 win over Eastport Americans on March 29, 2016. One of the original six members of the SGFA, Wanderers will play League A football for the first time since the 2009-10 season. Midland International were the second team to clinch promotion after a 4-2 win over Bay View on April 9, and return to League A after a year's absence. Swifton Athletic became the third and final club to earn promotion as they defeated Union Town 4-2 on penalties in the playoff final, following a 2-2 draw in normal time. Athletic return to League A for the first time since the 2012-13 season. Along with Union Town, the other promoted clubs replace Port St. Christopher Pirates and former League A champions, Winston Beach. Team changes To League A * Promoted from League B: Cape Wells Wanderers, Midland International, Swifton Athletic From League A * Relegated to League B: Union Town, PSC Pirates, Winston Beach Stadia and locations Personnel and kits :As of May 20, 2017 Managerial changes League table Notable events * First goal: Jarrod Carter (Helena Point Rangers @ New Castle, September 30, 2016) * First multi-goal game: Jason Crane-Carson, 2 goals (Helena United vs Forest United, October 1, 2016) * First own goal: Washington Méndez (Banks City @ Rivergate, October 3, 2016) * First made penalty: Sébastien Janvier (Bonneville Juniors vs Bonneville United, October 15, 2016) * First missed penalty: Rob Beck (Midland International @ Helena Point Rangers, October 22, 2016) * First red card: Matthew Corr (Cape Wells Wanderers vs Bonneville Juniors, October 4, 2016) Season statistics :As of matches played on May 20, 2017 Scoring Players with 10 or more goals Hat-tricks :Result column lists scorer's team first. 4 Player scored four goals Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: 9''' ** Jon Crowe (New Castle) * Most red cards: '''2 ** Ignacio Estrada (Little Rouge) ** Joseph Laroche (Swifton Athletic) ** Sean Nolan (Cape Wells Wanderers) ** Kieran Thompson (Little Rouge) Club * Most yellow cards: 37 ** Helena United * Most red cards: 6''' ** Cape Wells Wanderers Awards '''Monthly awards Annual awards *'Player of the Season:' *'Team of the Season:' See: SGFA Team of the Season *'Young Player of the Season:' Category:League A seasons Category:2016-17 in Gregorian football